


Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite

by the_wanlorn



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Stealth!cuddling, forced to share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/the_wanlorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock doesn't even respect personal space in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> As usual with 80% of my ridiculous-est fic, this is written for Tuesday, because what is more cheering-up-able than ridiculous fic about stealth!cuddling and being forced to share a bed?

B.A. hated seeing Face grinning like that. It always meant that he'd done something both awful and hilarious, with even odds for whether or not _B.A._ would find it hilarious.

"Good news and bad news," Face said, jangling a pair of keys together. "They had two rooms."

He tossed one of the keys to B.A., but Murdock grabbed it out of the air right in front of his face. "I call B.A.; it'll be like a sleepover!"

"I ain't putting up with your bullshit all night," B.A. told him. Last time they'd had to share a hotel room, Murdock insisted on telling scary stories until three in the morning, and then sleeping with a light on.

"Not even a pillow fight?" Murdock asked. "I won't hit you that hard."

"_No_."

"Not even-"

Hannibal dropped a hand on Murdock's shoulder, and he shut up. "What's the bad news, kid?"

Face's grin got wider, but he stepped back at the same time. B.A. narrowed his eyes. "One of the rooms only has one bed." He and Hannibal looked at each other, then at B.A. and Murdock.

Of course. "I ain't spending our time here arguing over whose turn it is to have the bed, either."

"You boys can set up a rota," Hannibal said. "Unless you really want to keep looking for a place."

It was past midnight, and they'd been driving around in circles looking for a place to stay with vacancies for hours. At this point, they were nearly an hour from where they'd planned to meet their client in the morning. Next time they went somewhere during convention season, they were making reservations ahead of time.

"C'mon Bosco," Murdock said, "it'll be fun."

"Your definition of 'fun' ain't fun, fool." He _was_ tired, though, and with their luck, they wouldn't find another motel with vacancies for hours. "Fine."

"I knew you'd make the smart decision," Hannibal said.

"And I need my beauty sleep," Face said. "You guys have fun."

If it hadn't been so damn late, B.A. would have wiped that smirk off his face. "I'm going to sleep," he said, and pointed at Murdock. "You better not even think of doing anything to stop that."

Murdock gave him his best "who me?" look, which was a filthy lie. Especially given how hard he was grinning. B.A. gave it maybe two hours before he snapped and tried to kill Murdock, or made him sleep in the van.

Hannibal and Face headed toward their room, way down at the other end of the row. Murdock dashed ahead of him to open the door to theirs, and when B.A. got there, he was already flopped on the bed. The carpet was dirty, and B.A. was pretty sure that the thing that scuttled into the shadows in a corner had been a roach. So he couldn't really blame Murdock for claiming the bed for the first night.

"I'll take the floor tonight," he said.

Murdock lifted his head up to look at him. "But you're gonna get eaten by monsters."

B.A. stared at him and did not give in to the urge to go demand that Face trade places with him.

"Everyone knows that if any part of you isn't on the bed when the lights go out, you get eaten," Murdock said as he sat up. "That's how it works."

Oh, right, _obviously_, how could he have forgotten that? "The only monsters here are the roaches."

Murdock raised his eyebrows and gave him a look that said, "Exactly," which... Maybe he had a point. Whatever it was in the corner had been huge. Roaches didn't eat people, but that didn't mean he wanted to feel something the size of a small cat scuttling across his face in the middle of the night.

"Come on," Murdock said, and patted the bed next to him. "It's big enough for two people. We can draw a line down the middle, if you really want."

B.A. refused to dignify that with a response. "Shove over," he said. It was midnight, he'd been driving for most of the day, and he was tired. Finding something that would work for sleeping in, or arguing with Murdock about the bed, seemed like too much effort. Instead, he kicked off his shoes, pulled back the blanket, and collapsed face down on the bed.

###

Murdock, it turned out, was the kind of guy who hogged all the pillows and stole the blankets. B.A. woke up at dawn, with a crick in his neck and shivering. He tried to steal a blanket and a pillow back, but Murdock made grumbly angry noises in his sleep and hung on to them tighter.

B.A. got up instead.

###

"Do you ever wonder-" Murdock started after the lights were out and they were both in bed.

"No," B.A. said before he could get started. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"-what would happen if-" Murdock continued, like he hadn't said anything.

B.A. yanked the pillow out from under Murdock's head, and pressed it down over Murdock's face. He grabbed B.A.'s arms, but didn't actually try to get away, and kept talking. At least B.A. couldn't understand what he was saying with how muffled it was by the pillow.

When he shut up, B.A. lifted up the pillow and whipped it at his chest. "Go. To sleep."

He lay back down and was almost asleep when Murdock said, "Yeah, but do you? Wonder?"

"If I say yes, will you let me sleep?"

"Sure."

"Then _yes_," he said and rolled over so his back was to Murdock. "Now _go to sleep_."

Murdock didn't say anything else before B.A. drifted off. In the morning, B.A. decided that Murdock was a dirty pillow hogger and sheet stealer, and a fucking octopus or something. Their legs were tangled together, and Murdock was wrapped around him in a way that shouldn't be possible with only four limbs.

He jerked his trapped arm out from underneath Murdock and shoved him off. "Keep off of my side."

"I was cold," Murdock said sulkily.

"You have _all the blankets_," B.A. snapped. "Don't try to tell me you're cold."

"I have poor circulation," Murdock sniffed.

"You're gonna have _no_ circulation if you keep this up," B.A. muttered while he got up. He wasn't as cold as he had been the morning before; that was something, at least.

###

"Seriously?" B.A. muttered when he woke up for the third morning in a row with Murdock wrapped around him, all arms and legs. He smelled good, though, and at least he was sharing _one_ of the blankets.

After a few moments, he untangled one arm and pushed Murdock off. "I ain't your personal teddy bear," he said.

"But you make such a good one." Murdock wrapped himself up in the blanket that he had been sharing. "If you were a real teddy bear, I'd name you Mr. Snugglepuss. You could have tea parties with the pig oven mitt!"

Murdock wasn't awake enough to take into account that wrapping himself in all the blankets made it a lot easier for B.A. to push him off the bed. He made a very satisfying thump when he hit the floor.

###

There were worse ways to wake up, B.A. decided on the fourth morning. He would almost be willing to admit that it was nice -- or at least not push Murdock off immediately -- except... It was Murdock. You gave him an inch, he took you seven miles straight up and then pushed you out the plane.

He waited until it felt like Murdock was waking up before pushing him off with a perfunctory "I told you to stay over there."

"No, you told me to keep off your side," Murdock said reasonably. "So I was."

"If you wanted to switch sides you could've just said something," B.A. said. They didn't have to be up for another half hour, so B.A. jerked one of the pillows away from Murdock and jammed it under his own head.

When he looked over, Murdock was looking at him sadly, like he'd missed something.

###

On the sixth day, B.A. woke up with Murdock half sprawled across him and decided fuck it, he was comfortable, and they didn't need to be up for another hour. They were probably going to head back to L.A. within the next couple days. He was sure Murdock would come up with _some_ way to make him regret it, but at that moment, he couldn't see what bad could come of enjoying one morning of laying in bed with someone he liked. It wasn't like they were going to have to share a bed _every_ job and he was setting up precedence that Murdock would expect him to follow, and then be upset when he refused.

Murdock's breath was warm and steady against his neck, too fast for him to still be asleep. B.A. moved his arm that was trapped under Murdock a little so it was more comfortable. When he did, Murdock's arm -- which had been creeping slowly across him -- froze, his hand flat and warm on his side.

B.A. floated in a half-asleep haze for a while, one arm loose around Murdock. He could get used to this, which probably meant he should have been trading off on the floor from the beginning, not entertaining Murdock in whatever game he was playing.

For his part, Murdock seemed content to just lay there all morning. He shifted a few times, never actually moving away from B.A., but was mercifully quiet.

Finally, B.A. squeezed him a little and said in a low voice, "Okay, if we don't get up, we're gonna be late meeting Hannibal."

Instead of giving him the smug "I knew I'd wear you down eventually and now I'm never going to let you forget you willingly cuddled with me" look that B.A. expected, Murdock squawked and flailed away hard enough to send himself rolling off the other side of the bed, nearly elbowing B.A. in the ribs in the process.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, sitting up and looking over the edge of the bed like _B.A._ had done something wrong.

"How long were _you_ awake?" he shot back, pushing himself up on his elbows and refusing to let Murdock pretend he hadn't been doing the exact same thing that B.A. had. Or that he hadn't started it in the first place.

Murdock gaped, not quite able to figure out what to say, then abruptly got up and disappeared into the bathroom. B.A. sort of hoped he got eaten by the roaches.

###

That night, B.A. dropped backward onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the blankets back. It had been a long, long day, involving bullets and bombs being far too close for comfort and nearly getting run over, but it was finally over and they were leaving in the morning.

Murdock tumbled onto the bed next to him. "Did you see that guys face when you dropped out of the cei-"

"If you're gonna talk, you're gonna sleep outside," B.A. said, opening his eyes just enough to glare at Murdock.

Murdock paused to consider that, then said, "What if I whisper?"

"It's gonna be cold tonight and you ain't taking any blankets with you," B.A. said.

"You'd let me freeze to death?"

"Yeah," he said. Even if he did kick Murdock out, Hannibal would probably let him in his room, so he wouldn't actually freeze. Maybe.

"That's cold," Murdock said, grinning.

B.A. refused to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging what he'd said. It took B.A. a moment to figure out what was going on when Murdock slid closer, and then closer again. Once he did, he lifted up his arm so Murdock could snuggle against his side, and then wrapped that arm around him. He was tired and it was comfortable, and nice, and _Murdock_. He didn't have the energy to remember that he wasn't supposed to be letting him do that.

He could feel Murdock grinning against his shoulder, and tried not think about the repercussions of going along with him. He'd deal with that in the morning.

Of course, it was Murdock, who took every inch B.A. gave him as explicit permission to take the mile he actually wanted. After a few minutes -- long enough for B.A. to begin to drift off as he absently rubbed his thumb back and forth on Murdock's arm -- Murdock propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand braced on B.A.'s chest for balance, and leaned down to kiss him.

B.A. would've liked to blame the fact that he kissed back on how he was already half-asleep, or how he'd spent a week with Murdock refusing to understand personal space even worse than usual. But really, he just wanted to.

Murdock made a pleased sound and moved to straddle his hips, then pulled back enough to say, "I _knew_ you couldn't resist-"

Before he could finish the sentence, B.A. got a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back down. Murdock kissed him back for a few moments, long enough for B.A. to start to think about going beyond kissing, then pulled back again.

"Does this mean we can share a room every time we're on a mission?" he asked.

"Maybe," B.A. said, more concerned with getting Murdock to shut up long enough to start kissing him again than talking about future sleeping arrangements.

The way Murdock was grinning, he was pretty sure he'd taken that to mean "yes."

THE END


End file.
